Mortal Kombat lemons
by DatTarkatan
Summary: An assortment of hentai stories featuring characters from the Mortal Kombat franchise. Rated M for you know hentai and stuff.
1. Nitara's threesome

Nitara laid down in a cell in Outworld. Her home world Vaeternus was taken over by Shao Kahn and she was taken prisoner. The cell was cold, wet, and boring. The female vampire had very little to do. Since nobody was looking she thought she would take advantage of her privacy. She removed her lower armor and her panties, she slowly rubbed her clit and penetrated her tight vagina with two of her fingers. She wasn't a virgin, but she also didn't have sex very often.

She began to finger herself faster, but then she heard the sound of laughter and skipping come from the halls of the prison. It was Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn. Nitara tried to cover herself up but Mileena skipped to Nitara's cell and saw her moist vagina.

"What do we have here?" Mileena said giggling.

"None of your business tarkatan scum!" Nitara shouted.

"I know what you are doing and I want to help you." Mileena said, the called for Tanya to come to Nitara's cell.

Nitara looked confused but soon the dark skinned ambassador of Outworld arrived at cell with no clothes on and greeted Mileena with a slap on the ass. Nitara now knew what was going on, and Mileena opened the cell door.

Mileena removed her veil and kissed Nitara, she began to slip in some tongue and dominated Nitara's mouth. Tanya began to remove Nitara's breast plate and bra. She played with Nitara's large breast as she french kissed Mileena. Tanya squeezed them and pinched Nitara's nipples.

Mileena finished kissing and laid Nitara down on the cold ground and began nibbling on Nitara's already wet pussy. Mileena's sharp teeth hurt, but Nitara enjoyed the pain and moaned louder because of it. Tanya continued to play with Nitara's boobs but now sucked on the vampire's left nipple and pinched the right one.

Mileena continued to eat Nitara's delicious pussy, shoving her tongue in and out of her vagina and kissing her clit everywhere. She also began to finger her own pussy as she was getting wet. Nitara signaled for Tanya to get on top of her so she can eat her pussy to. Tanya agreed and shoved her delicate vagina in Nitara's face. Tanya moaned almost immediately as Nitara's tongue touched her vagina.

Nitara's and Tanya were both having there pussies eaten and Tanya's moans could be heard throughout the cells. Mileena stopped and decided it was time for more fun. She pulled out a ten inch strap on and gave it a lick. She put it on, clearly being the dominant one, and instructed Nitara to get on all fours. Nitara bent over and opened her ass wide for the plastic dick.

Mileena shoved the entire strap on into Nitara's ass and Tanya couldn't help but lick Nitara's ass as it was being penetrated. Mileena shoved it in and out, the dildo being lubricated by Tanya's saliva. Nitara moaned with pleasure then Mileena forced the entire dildo into Nitara's vagina. Nitara gave out a loud moan and Tanya started to finger herself watching Nitara get penetrated. Nitara moaned louder and louder as the dildo penetrated her and she was ready to burst. With a few more thrust Mileena caused Nitara to moan extremely loud and cum.

Mileena took the strap on off and Nitara panted still on all fours. "So, how was that?" Mileena asked.

Nitara didn't answer, instead she ripped off Mileena's head and snapped Tanya's neck. She finally escaped the cells of Outworld and began looking for the orb that would set her home realm Vaeternus free.


	2. Ashrah's gangbang

Ashrah the demon hunter sneaked around Outworld looking for her next target that will finally purify her soul and have her ascend into an angelic plane of existence. Her next target was Baraka, the tarkatan general. The tarkatan race is half demon, so the extermination of their general would surely be enough to have her ascend. She quietly walked into the tarkatan base trying to be hidden but was immediately spotted because of her big hat.

One tarkatan grabbed her and dragged her into a huddle of other tarkatans. The Tarkatans grew there blades and began to carefully slice Ashrah's clothes off. They cut off her bras, panties, and even her big hat. Ashrah was too paralyzed to move and the tarkatan's pulled out there thick long cocks. They were already semi-hard and they began to rub them. They continued to jerk off and they all blew there load on Ashrah's face and her hair.

"Now I'll never be pure." She said as the hot tarkatan cum dripped down her face. One tarkatan grabbed her head and forced her to deepthroat his huge cock. Two others made her grab there cock and she began to jerk them off and massage there balls. Ashrah was continuously being forced to deepthroat as the other tarkatans watched. They also wanted to have fun with her.

Two tarkatans slapped her ass, then proceeded to insert their dicks in her tight virgin pussy. They thrust simultaneously, while another tarkatan shoved his dick in her ass. Others started to play with her jiggling breast by pinching and sucking her now had a hard tarkatan cock in every hole and even though she would hate to admit it, she loved every moment of it. She began to willingly jerk off and suck the cock of the tarkatan gang. They would take turns penetrating her holes in different sex positions.

Eventually the tarkatans were ready for a big climactic ending to the gang bang. Three dicks were shoved in her pussy, three in her ass, and two in her mouth. She happily sucked the two cocks together and loved being penetrated by so many cocks at once. The tarkatans were getting ready and at the same time they each blew their huge load inside of Ashrah's delicate body.

She laid on the ground, cum dripping out of her ass and pussy, but though it was a lot she was able to swallow all the cum from the two tarkatans.

"What do we do with her now." one tarkatan asked.

"Put her in the cell with the vampire bitch." another one answered.


	3. Sindel's fun

"Sindel I really don't know how I feel about this." Shao Kahn said to his wife.

"You said you would do anything I want for our anniversary, and this is what I want!" Sindel said.

"That's very romantic but why the hell am I here!?" Shang Tsung said irritatedly.

"Because you serve us, now transform into Kintaro so we can get started!" Sindel commanded.

Shang Tsung did as he was told and transformed into the furry shokan. Sindel then grabbed Kintaro/Shang Tsung's cloth covering his private area and ripped it off. This exposed two long furry cocks.

"What is going on here!?" Shang Tsung asked, confused.

"Shokans have two sets of genitalia, they are the perfect sex machines." Sindel responded "Now emperor Kahn...start sucking."

"Are you out of your mind!?" Shao Kahn shouted as Sindel.

Sindel grabbed Shao Kahn's balls and gave them a squeeze, this brought the emperor to his knees. She then grabbed his head and shoved one of Kintaro's furry cocks in his mouth.

Shao Kahn had no choice but to suck. Sindel forced him to deepthroat every furry inch. Sindel began to strip the emperor and remove her own clothes as well. She grabbed the other of Kintaro's cocks and began to circulate her tongue around the head of it and jack him off.

Shang Tsung/Kintaro felt awkward watching his emperor suck his cock, but he wasn't going to complain about a free blowjob. Sindel sucked more of the shaft of Kintaro's cock and she grabbed Kahn's hand. She slowly moved Kahn's hand to Kintaro's ball sack and made him rub and massage his balls.

This brought great pleasure to Kintaro and made him cum without hesitation. Kahn quickly stopped deepthroating and coughed up almost all of the semen, while Sindel swallowed every last warm sweet drop.

"That was awful!" Shao Kahn complained.

"That was only the beginning." Sindel said as she grabbed the emperor and put him on his hands and knees. She then signaled for Kintaro to penetrate Kahn's tight ass.

"Sorry emperor." Kintaro apologized as he slowly shoved the head of one of his cocks in Shao Kahn's ass.

Shao Kahn winced as Kintaro shoved in another cock, stretching out the emperor's asshole. He shoved them in as deep as he could and started to thrust.

"No! I'm not doing this anymore!" Shao Kahn exclaimed as he took Kintaro's cocks out of his ass. He grabbed Sindel by the neck and shoved his cock down her throat. "You are the bitch! Not me!"

Kintaro walked over to behind Sindel and shoved one cock in her ass and one in her old wet pussy. Kahn continued to face fuck Sindel, his massive penis rubbing against the sides of Sindel's throat. Kintaro thrust extremely fast and hard, Sindel's ass jiggled and clapped every time he would thrust.

Kahn grabbed Sindel's tits and began to squeeze and roughly play with them. The emperor and the shokan than began to do their final hard thrust and they both blew there load deep inside of Sindel.

"We never talk about what happened in here! You understand me!?" Shao Kahn stated.

"Of course." Shang Tsung said as he transformed back into his normal self.

Seconds after a tarkatan grunt walked in and said, "Sir, we have something to report. While delivering a prisoner to the cells we noticed that Nitara went missing and Tanya was killed...and are you naked?"

"Can't you see we have private business going on here!?" Shao Kahn shouted as he grabbed the tarkatan and threw him down a flight of stairs.

"Wait! No! Ahhhhh! My leg!" the tarkatan howled in pain as he fell down the stairs.


	4. Kitana's payment

{For under zero90 sorry this took so long.}

Nitara ran through Outworld trying to escape the prison she was once in. She ended up in the living forest and heard screams of pain coming from the forest. There she saw Noob Saibot fighting princess Kitana. Noob was overpowering the princess, leaving her bloody. Then, as if out of nowhere Sub-Zero showed up and impaled his brother with a blade of ice. This caused Noob to retreat.

"Kitana, are you okay?" Sub zero asked.

"I'm better now." Kitana answered.

"Come on we have to get you healed." Sub Zero said as he carried Kitana to a nearby campsite where he bandaged her up.

"Thank you Kuai Liang, how can can I ever repay you?"

"Oh, you don't have to."

"But I insist." Kitana said as she began to remove her clothing and rub Sub Zero's bulge.

Sub Zero was shocked at first, but allowed the princess to continue. She removed Sub Zero's pants, his cock slowly becoming more erect and hard. She began to stroke it, slowly jacking him off. Sub Zero moaned in pleasure as Kitana began to rub her clitoris.

Kitana began to stroke faster and massage Sub Zero's balls. Sub Zero moaned and squirted out a load of semen. He quickly froze the cum. He laid Kitana on her back and began to penetrate her vagina with the frozen cum(a cum sickle if you like). Kitana moaned as the frozen semen made contact with her sensitive area. The juices of her vagina started to slowly melt the frozen cum.

When it melted he shoved his actual cock in her pussy, using his melted cum as lubricant. Kitana moaned loudly and rubbed her body as Sub Zero penetrated her. He thrust hard, grunted as he was preparing to cum again. He pulled his cock out and ejaculated on Kitana's tits and face, and she also began to cum.

"Hey Trent!" one living tree said to another.

"What Barkley?" the other living tree said.

"Check it out. Those guys are having sex underneath me."


	5. Liu Kang's attack

Nitara walked out the living forest and heard a sound of a rustling bush. It is Liu Kang.

"Don't attack. I want your help." Liu Kang said.

"Why do you want my help?" Nitara asked.

"I loved Kitana but Sub-Zero has stolen her from me. I want to make him pay."

"I suppose I can help you surprise attack him later, but you have to help me free Vaeternus from Outworld."

Liu Kang nods in agreement. The vampire and the monk wait outside the living forest for the ice ninja to come out.

"This is taking to long." Nitara complains, "I'll fly overhead and look for him."

She flies up and starts looking for Sub Zero. Seconds later a figure that resembles a lin kuei ninja walks out. Without hesitation Liu lunges after what he believes to be Sub Zero. The figure parry's the attack and freezes Liu's arms and legs. Now Liu has realized it wasn't Sub Zero, but it was Frost.

"Hmmm, Liu Kang. I guess I could have fun with you." She says examining the monk.

"What do you mean fun?" Liu Kang asked worriedly.

Frost removed her face mask and started to rub against Liu Kang's body. This caused the monk to blush. She licked his abs, then started to moved her tongue in a circular motion around one of his nipples. Liu's nipple started to harden as Frost's cold tongue made contact with it. She began to suck on Liu's nipple as his penis started to harden as well.

After sucking, Frost stripped herself and Liu Kang of all clothing. Liu's cock was smaller than most other guys but it would suffice. She began to kiss Liu and forcing her tongue in. Her icy tongue dominated Liu's mouth as she started to stroke the monk's cock.

She started to suck Liu's dick, immediately deepthroating the whole thing. She also massaged Liu's balls and fingered his asshole. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft while it was in her throat. She continued to suck slowly increasing in speed as Liu let out a few moans. Soon Liu finally cummed inside Frost's throat, but she didn't swallow. She started tongue kissing Liu again and made him swallow his own cum.

Frost walked behind Liu and started to squeeze his butt-cheeks. She got on her knees again and started stretching out his ass. She quickly shoved her tongue in and out, the cold wet feeling turning on Liu Kang. She continued to east out Liu's ass and stretching his hole.

"It's time for more." Frost said as she unfroze Liu's arms and legs.

She pushed him to the ground, then forced Liu's cock in her slightly hairy and wet pussy. Frost started to ride Liu Kang. She would jump on his cock and let out loud moans of pleasure. Her breast jiggled and her ass clapped every time Liu's cock went in and out her pussy. After bouncing on Liu's cock multiple times, Frost was ready to climax. She shoved Liu's cock as far as she could inside her and they both cummed simultaneously.

Frost grabbed her armor and walked out of the living forest. Liu Kang stayed laying on the ground still in shock of what happened.


End file.
